


The Dark Path

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The dark halls of Moria hold no appeal for a wood elf.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Dark Path

Legolas walked with Aragorn at the rear of the sombre group.

Ahead, the steady tramp of Gimli’s iron-shod boots echoed in the dark as he walked at Gandalf’s side. 

Unlike the dwarf, Legolas saw no beauty in the carefully hewn tunnels nor in the cavernous halls where unfriendly eyes could watch their progress through the depths of the Misty Mountains.

He longed for a cloudless sky, green trees and the smell of warm earth, not the dank reek of black rock.

For once, the long knife at his belt and the slender bow in his hand gave him scant comfort.


End file.
